More Than Words
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: A fluffy, passionate vignette of the boys declaring their love. Dean/Sam


**Title:** More Than Words

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info**: A fluffy, passionate vignette of the boys declaring their love. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note**: Fluffy PWP that came out of nowhere. :D And an exercise to see how much I can convey without the use of dialogue.

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean laid himself over his brother, blanketing his body with his own and curved his hands around the sides of Sam's face. He brushed their lips together and hummed with pleasure at Sam's soft sigh. Dean opened his mouth a little further and licked along Sam's lips slowly before darting inside just for a taste. He curled his fingers into Sam's dark hair, pulling just enough to earn a barely-audible moan and licked into his mouth again, this time tangling their tongues as they traded heated breaths. He rolled his hips slowly into Sam's brushing their aroused and hard cocks together in a slow, maddening rhythm that just served to drive the passion a little deeper as he sucked on Sam's tongue and did his best to worship at Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned more loudly; mind spinning with the heady sensation of Dean…Dean everywhere, on him, in him and around him. He was overcome with just how much Dean loved him as they rocked slowly together and Dean seemed to only want his lips. Sam smoothed his hands up and down his brother's back from shoulder to thigh and back, over and over, reveling in the feel of his skin, the play of muscle shifting beneath his fingers and the soft sigh that shivered from Dean's mouth into his own with each pass of his hands. Sam spread his legs, letting his brother slip inch by inch between them until he could curl his feet around the backs of Dean's thighs. He moaned again and bit gently at Dean's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it; trying to tell him without words how much he loved him…how much he needed him.

Dean shuddered with the strength of emotion flowing between them. There were days when this was all he wanted…all he needed; to just lose himself in Sam for hours, touching, giving…loving him. He was addicted to kissing Sam, Dean realized, to having his lips on him anywhere he could get them. He left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses over Sam's jaw and down to his throat where he closed his mouth over his brother's pulse and suckled softly until Sam whimpered and rolled up into him; moaned again at the feel of Sam's long fingers curving around the cheeks of his ass and pulling him in more firmly; not speeding the rhythm, just strengthening the roll of their hips. Dean slid one long arm down Sam's body, grazing over his nipple, scratching lightly over his stomach until the muscles rippled in reaction and smoothed his hand around Sam's hip.

Sam groaned and let his head fall back while Dean sucked another mark into his throat, shifted a little and then another. The gentle but strong suction pulled at him, making him impossibly harder as their cocks slid together, pressed between them. Sam knew that later, he'd have a collar of small bruises left by his brother's mouth for anyone to see and he whimpered with need when Dean's mouth came back to his.

Dean lost himself in Sam's lips and tongue, exchanging moans and heated gasps for air that suddenly seemed in short supply with his senses filled with 'Sam'. His little brother's moans were beginning to turn to whimpers; silent pleas for more and the look in his hazel eyes as Dean leaned back for just a moment to take in his face begged wordlessly for it to never stop. Dean groaned and kissed him again, losing himself in the feel of their cocks rolling and sliding against his stomach, Sam's hands that had yet to stop memorizing every inch of his back by touch and the feel of the soft, downy skin at the back of Sam's thighs as Dean slid his hand down and between them. There was only one thing he loved more than kissing Sam and that was watching Sam fall apart; watching as every pretense fell away and he gave himself over to the pleasure they brought each other. Dean brushed a finger over that tight ring of muscle and that was all it took.

Sam gave a broken, overwhelmed cry as he tossed his head back and came without warning. He felt his cock pulsing between their bodies, adding to the slick their sweat had already created as Dean pushed a finger gently into him and never stopped the roll of his hips. He felt tears on his cheeks and for once, was unashamed of them as the orgasm rolled through him until it felt like it would never stop.

Dean watched, in awe, as Sam's mouth fell open and those sounds he loved so much burst forth from him; as his body trembled and shook, chest arching to press up into him and the shine of tears on his face. He dropped his head into Sam's neck and let himself go over with him; crying out wordlessly into his skin as his cock rolled against his brother's coated in Sam's release and then his own. Finally, the pleasure eased away and left them both panting. Dean brought his head up and rested his lips against Sam's, breathing his air; giving Sam his as they quieted and then he leaned back enough to see his face.

Sam wondered if it was possible to die from loving and being loved too much as Dean bent and gently kissed away the tears on his cheeks before wrapping his arms around him.

Dean rolled slowly, crossing his arms over Sam's back and holding his shoulders close, tangling their legs together and smiled softly as his brother's head nuzzled under his chin with a breathless sigh and Sam's arms went warmly around his waist. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Sam and decided sometimes you really didn't need words to have a conversation.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_The End. _


End file.
